Warriors: The Book of Random Stories
by Spotty1006
Summary: A storybook of a bunch of random things that happen to the Clans. Now completed with a short story about all the Firestars and Fire Stars out there.
1. The 54th ThunderClan Regiment

**The title of this story was actually inspired for once by Social Studies AKA History class. The 54th Regiment. Yeah, it fits, since most of ThunderClan disappears.**

**I half made this up by myself. This is a slightly modified version of a dream I had. The next story is about me finding Graystripe, the first Warriors dream I had, and then after that I need inspiration and plans. I'll invite my cousin to help me with this.**

**Anyway, background information: In this story, Cinderpaw becomes Jayfeather, but she still thinks she's Cinderpaw. (Actually she thought she was Spottedfur, but oh well. They're both she-cats.) This is all in first-person narrative. Cinderpaw can still "see" everything, but she can't see what color every cats pelt is. She just "sees" a cat and can identify it somehow. This is because this is what happened in my dream.**

**Tired of the bold face print? Fine, I'm starting....**

I lay down on a rock next to Hollyleaf. There is a battle against badgers going on in a "girls' locker room", and we were on the "roof of a school." Whatever that is.

Suddenly, a voice cries out "Toms, go!" I'm assuming they're going to fight the badgers. Wait, aren't they already there?

The voice speaks again: "She-cats without kits, go!"

Hollyleaf flicks my ear. "Good luck."

I know I should go, but something holds me back. Everyone's fighting except for me, Leafpool, the elders, the queens, and the kits. Jayfeather's fighing too?

We wait until the battle is over.

.......

....................

................................

...........................................

.......................................................

...................................................................

.................................................................................

................................................................................................

........

..

..

................

The battle is over. We have lost.

The surivors come back, badly injured. They need to be healed.

For some reason, I get up and walk over to Leafpool.

"Jayfeather, you must help me heal these cats," Leafpool mews.

JAYFEATHER! I'm _Jayfeather_? Oh StarClan, not again.........................

Brambleclaw walks over to me.

"Why aren't you dead?" I whisper.

Brambleclaw doesn't reply. He doesn't hear me.

I begin to heal his wounds when it is suddenly all gone. Only blackness.....

* * *

**The "not again" thing was from another dream I had when Jayfeather was learning how to feel the beat in music or something. Don't ask, it's too short and pointless to publish. **

**BYE!**

**End.  
**


	2. The Origin of the Two Cat

**No, this is not the Graystripe story. See Chapter four of Dare of Pair for why. Yes, it kind of skips around until Spottedkit becomes a warrior.  


* * *

**An unnamed cat looked at her only kit. She was a gray she-cat with yellow spots, or a yellow she-cat with gray spots, which the cat with no name, who will now be known as Leaftail, couldn't decide.

Another unknown cat, who will now be typed as Russetfur, walked inside. "She's....unique," he mewed.

"Yes," Leaftail replied. "I will name her Spottedkit."

Russetfur looked at his daughter again before leaving the nursery.

"Welcome to ThunderClan," Leaftail mewed softly.

* * *

Spottedkit looked up at Bramblestar. Today, she was six moons old and would become an apprentice!

"Spottedkit, from now on you will be known as Spottedpaw," Bramblestar mewed. He looked around the clearing before continuing. "Thornclaw, you will be mentor to Spottedpaw. You did well with Poppyfrost, and I expect you to mentor Spottedpaw well."

"Of course," Thornclaw replied. He and Spottedpaw touched noses.

_I can't wait to begin!_ Spottedpaw thought.

* * *

"No! You have to be faster!" Thornclaw hissed.

"It's really hard!" Spottedpaw protested.

"Try it again!" Thornclaw growled.

Spottedpaw leaped at Thornclaw. He crouched, expecting her to land on his back, but she landed right in front of him. Before she could move, he pinned her down.

"You have to be ready to move when you land," Thornclaw told her.

"You never gave me a chance!" Spottedpaw retorted.

"Fighting isn't like that," he told her, his pelt bristling. "You don't get a chance unless you're fast enough and know what to do."

"Fine," she spat. "Let me try again!"

Before he could reply, she leaped at him. He tensed his muscles, expecting her to leap in front of him. She landed beside him and tried to knock him down, but he was too big. He turned and hit her with his front paw, knocking her down.

"This is worthless," Thornclaw growled. "You can't fight."

"If you think I'm so worthless, why are you trying?" Spottedpaw asked him angrily.

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes. "I don't feel like training a cat as worthless as you until I join StarClan."

Spottedpaw unsheathed her claws. "You just might have to, Thornclaw. For once, it might not go your way."

Dustpelt, who was walking by, stopped when he heard the cats fighting. "Stop, before this turns into a fight,"

Spottedpaw sheathed her claws. "I'm sorry, Dustpelt." she dipped her head. "Thornclaw thinks I'm worthless, and that I can't fight."

Dustpelt sighed. "We'll see about that. Attack me."

Spottedpaw immediately leaped at him. Dustpelt judged her jump and was ready for her to land at his side. She swerved in the air and landed on his other side. Before he could turn, she butted his flank, knocking him down.

"You're doing better than I thought," Dustpelt commented before walking away.

* * *

Spottedpaw stared, dismayed. _No!_

In front of her was her mother's dead body.

Jayfeather turned to Spottedpaw. "I'm sorry. Leaftail was murdered by a ThunderClan cat."

Spottedpaw gasped. Who had a quarrel with her mother?

Suddenly, her mother's spirit appeared beside her.

"I have decided that you are gray with yellow spots," Leaftail mewed before disappearing.

Spottedpaw felt empty. Her mother had appeared to her only to give her opinion on what color her pelt was. Russetfur had already died, she didn't need this, too!

* * *

"The two of you are doing well," Birchfall mewed, looking at Bumblepaw and Spottedpaw. "The time has come to assess your hunting skills. Catch as much as you can until sunhigh, but do it alone. This is a test of your solo hunting skills. We will be watching you, and may StarClan grant that you do well."

Bumblepaw nodded, obviously not being able to wait to move into the warriors den with Blossomtail and Briarpelt.

Spottedpaw flicked her tail, happy that she was almost a warrior.

"Good luck," Bumblepaw mewed, licking Spottedpaw's ear.

"You too," Spottedpaw purred, and the two apprentices began what was hopfully their last assessment.

**(Guess who likes who!)**

* * *

"Let all those able to catch their own prey gather round the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled.

Spottedpaw walked up to the front of the gathering cats, happy that she was finally becoming a warrior.

Bumblepaw, who also becoming a warrior, sat beside her, happy that they were both becoming warriors and could finally join their clanmates, Blossomnose and Briarpelt.

"Bumblepaw, Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked.

"I do," both apprentices say at the same time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bumblepaw, you will now be known as Bumbleflight. Spottedpaw, from now on you will be known as Spottedcinder. StarClan honors your loyalty and hunting skills, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Bumbleflight! Spottedcinder! Bumbleflight! Spottedcinder!" The Clan called out.

Spottedcinder stared proudly at her Clanmates. Tommorrow, she would join them in the warriors den.

* * *

**Great StarClan! So many words! This story shall be at least two chapters long!**

**~Cinderpaw~  
**


	3. Interruption: Finding Graystripe

**To ??????????????????????????????:**

**It's the BOOK OF RANDOM, genius. It's MEANT to be random. I don't care that you hate me. Seriously dude, if you don't have something nice to say, don't review at all. Gentle criticism is okay, but posting stuff like you did is putting me one step away from reporting you and two steps away for disabling anonymous reviews, which I'd hate to do. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this story I put in the middle of Origin of the Two Cat, which is changing a lot in my mind. Hollyleaf's going to appear!!!**

Somewhere, in the place dreams are born, there is a desert. A HUGE desert. it has invisible boundaries. The sand looks like the sand on the bottom of a lake, without the lake.

Hello, I am Spottedpaw, your guide to the place I call the Mysterious Desert.

Within the Mysterious Desert's boundaries, there is a division you can walk through. On one side of the division it is shaded as if a huge tree stands over it. On the other side it is light. Strangely, you cannot feel heat here.

Yes, we are not "here". This is merely what happened the only time I've ever set foot here.

**Roll the tape:**

I am walking over to the shaded side of the Mysterious Desert. I am looking for something. I do not know what it is.

A shadow in the shadows! Eureka, we've found what we've been looking for!

The shadow............is moving to the lighted side! Quick, follow it!

It's Graystripe! It's him! He's going back to the shaded side!

I've caught up to him!

"Hello, Graystripe," I greet him.

"Hello," he replies.

"I know where the Clans are," I tell him.

He blinks. "You do?"

"Yes, come with me."

**(Okay, this is where my dream ends. Honestly, I did talk with Graystripe, but I didn't know what we were saying. Other than that, the dream ends here. Now I continue. Actually, I skip to when we get to the lake.)**

"Graystripe!" Firestar calls out in surprise. "How'd you get here."

"I got here with the help of..." Graystripe turns around to look at me, but I, the yellow she-cat with green eyes who found him lost in the Mysterious Desert and led him here, had vanished. "...where'd she go?" he finishes.

"Where did who go?" Brambleclaw asks.

"The cat who helped me get here..." Graystripe trails off. "I must has imagined her."

"I am here..." I mew, and only Graystripe can here. He pricks his ears but doesn't reply. I vanish, and go to my den at the Sandy Creek.

**A??????????????????????????????:**

**Es el LIBRO DE AL AZAR, genio. HA SIGNIFICADO ser al azar. No cuido que me odias. El tipo, si no tienes algo agradable decir, no repasa seriamente en absoluto. Las críticas apacibles son aceptables, pero materia de la fijación como lo hiciste me estás poniendo un paso lejos de la información tú y dos pasos lejos para inhabilitar las revisiones anónimas, que odiaría hacer.**

**De todas formas, disfrutar por favor de esta historia que pongo en el medio del origen del gato dos, que está cambiando mucho en mi mente. ¡Hollyleaf que va a aparecer!!!  
**  
En alguna parte, en lugar los sueños nacen, hay un desierto. Un desierto ENORME. tiene límites invisibles. La arena parece la arena en la parte inferior de un lago, sin el lago.

Hola, soy Spottedpaw, tu guía al lugar que llamo el desierto misterioso.

Dentro de los límites del desierto misterioso, hay una división que puedes caminar a través. En un lado de la división se sombrea como si un árbol enorme se coloque sobre él. En el otro lado es luz. Extraño, no puedes sentir calor aquí.

Sí, no somos " here". Esto es simplemente qué sucedió la última vez yo ha fijado nunca el pie aquí.

**Rodar la cinta:  
**  
Estoy caminando encima al lado sombreado del desierto misterioso. Estoy buscando algo. No sé cuáles es.

¡Una sombra en las sombras! ¡Eureka, hemos encontrado lo que hemos estado buscando!

¡La sombra ............ se está moviendo al lado encendido! ¡Aprisa, seguirla!

¡Es Graystripe! ¡Es él! ¡Él está volviendo al lado sombreado!

¡He alcanzado a él!

" Hola, Graystripe, " Lo saludo.

" Hola, " él contesta.

" Sé donde están los clanes, " Te digo.

Él centella. " ¿Haces? "

" Sí, venir con me."

**(Aceptable, aquí es donde mi sueño termina. Honesto, hablé con Graystripe, pero no sabía lo que decíamos. Con excepción de ese, el sueño termina aquí. Ahora continúo. Realmente, salto a cuando llegamos al lago.)**

" ¡Graystripe! " Firestar dice en voz alta en sorpresa. " Cómo consigues here."

" Conseguí aquí con la ayuda… de " Graystripe da vuelta alrededor para mirarme, pero I, el ella-gato amarillo con los ojos verdes que lo encontraron perdido en el desierto misterioso y llevado te aquí, había desaparecido. " ¿… adonde ella fue? " él acaba.

" ¿Donde hizo quién fueron? " Brambleclaw pide.

" El gato que me ayudó a conseguir aquí… el " Graystripe se arrastra apagado. " Debo me he imaginado her."

" Estoy aquí… " Maúllo, y solamente Graystripe puede aquí. Él pincha sus oídos pero no contesta. Desaparezco, y voy a mi guarida en la cala de Sandy.

**Yes, it's stupid and short, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed that Spanish!**


	4. The Origin of the Two Cat part 2

**Silverdew of ThunderClan- Thank you for the information. I have updated Hawksky for you. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
I actually have been updating, but not this story. I've been so busy lately, I just haven't gotten to updating it. Thank you for the Warriors dream help, that will be useful. Unfortunately, the last time I had a Warriors dream, I was Jayfeather learning something to do with music. So I couldn't see. It was quite strange, and I haven't had a Warriors dream since, which is disappointing. The reason had nothing to do with lack of warriors dreams, however, since I was planning all along to do Origin of the Two Cat part 2. Thank you for reviewing and everything else!  
~Spottedpaw13~**

**This is a few moons after the last Origin of the Two Cat part. Basically, Bumbleflight and Spottedcinder have become mates, but Spottedcinder is beginning to feel slightly unattached to ThunderClan. Bumbleflight is concerned, especially when Spottedcinder begins to think about leaving, and he urges her to stay and assures her that soon everything will be fine. She doesn't believe him but tries. Also, Thornclaw would rather that Spottedcinder would leave. Spottedcinder and Bumbleflight are beginning to think that Thornclaw doesn't like his former apprentice. Which is what I planned all along.**

**Anyway, onto part 2!**

**

* * *

**Spottedcinder sighed. Being here didn't feel right. She turned to Bumbleflight, who was laying down at her side.

"I know you're thinking about leaving," he mewed before she could say anything. "I'd wish that you stay here, but you must do whatever will make you happy."

"Are you sure?" Spottedcinder asked.

"If I haven't convinced you by now, I never will," Bumbleflight replied. "Besides, I can help you escape. We could go hunting."

Spottedcinder nodded, and they stood up and left the camp to go hunting.

* * *

Spottedcinder paused near a tunnel. "This should be a good place." She turned to Bumbleflight. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Yes," Bumbleflight mewed. "I do."

"Goodbye," she told him. Then she turned back around and went through the tunnel.

"Who are you?" a voice hissed.

Spottedcinder kept walking until she found herself in a cave lit by a hole in the top. A black she-cat with green eyes was looking at her.

"I was once Spottedcinder, now I'm no longer a ThunderClan cat. My name is Leaf," she mewed.

"I was once a ThunderClan cat too, but I never bothered to go by a different name," the she-cat mewed. "My name was Hollyleaf."

"You could go by the name of Dusk," 'Leaf' offered.

"Okay, that'll work!" 'Dusk' replied.

"I think we could be great friends. Want to attack WindClan?" Leaf asked.

"Sure!" Dusk mewed.

And so, Leaf and Dusk made plans to attack WindClan.......

**And this part of Origin of the Two Cat ends. There's more, so keep checking!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	5. The contest

**Warning: The Westing Game. I have not read a book as fast as I read that one in forever. It hurt my eyes to do it, but it's a sacrifice for the greater cause: school.**

**Oh well! Another hold on Origin of the Two Cat! Now we have a contest for the next camera cat for Dare or Pair! Chip has been fired.**

**Our host: Blackstar**

**Contestants: Spottedpaw, Cinderpelt, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Firestar, Cinderheart**

**Camera Cat: Breezepelt**

**Warning: This may be extremely stupid and bad for your health. No, we do not own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, Warriors, The Westing Game, or any books. Nope, I have not written ANY books. AT ALL!**

Blackstar walked up to the camera. For no reason. He made 5 funny faces, causing Breezepelt to laugh really hard. Then he set up a shed with a camera standing on a shelf, 8 cabins, a kitchen, and a table. He put nothing on the table except for 5 pieces of paper.

After finishing his job, he walked to the front of this property of the unknown, and waited. Finally, a bus came. The six contestantswalked out, wondering who the bus driver was. They walked up to Blackstar and Breezepelt.

"Welcome to the contest! As you all know, Spottedpaw13 fired Chip, so we need a new camera cat for thst TV show of Cinderpaw's and Spottedpaw's. For now, Breezepelt is the camera cat because he is needed for dares. Well, the rest of you are too, so we will have a 1st place, 2nd place, and 3rd place. And 4th place. Each prize will be announced at the end.

"Now then, your names are on your cabin. Go to your cabin and unpack. Then meet us in the kitchen," Blackstar mewed.

Jayfeather almost gagged. "Blackstar isn't yelling! What happened to him?"

Spottedpaw jumped. "I didn't do that! Which means...this is Cinderpaw's doing!" She looked spooked.

Hollyleaf screamed. Cinderpelt wondered why she was here. Cinderheart was extremely confused because Cinderpelt and Cinderheart were technicallythe same cat. Firestar was about to call a Clan meeting, then thought better of it and ran to his cabin. He ran inside, but there was a problem. A huge banner that said "ShadowClan rules!" was stretched across the wall. He opened the door and looked at the nameplate. It was actually Spottedpaw's cabin. That explained the huge pile of Pokemon games. He screamed, almost exactly like Hollyleaf, and ran to his real cabin. He opened the door and through his suitcase on his bed. He stared at the blankets. On the top blanket was a huge picture of...no...

Not the Tooth Fairy! He got over that obsession many moons ago.

After Spottedpaw jumped, she ran into her cabin, put up her "ShadowClanrules!" banner, put on her sombrero, andplaced her Pokemon games on the bed stand next to the bed. Also, she put her Nintendo DSon the bed stand, her Game Boy Color, and that thing that goes on the Game Boy Color that makes the screen look bigger and lights up. A lamp majicallyappeared next to everything on the bed stand. Then she ran into the shed Blackstar set up.

She walked in slowly and stared at the sign.

"Hello! This camera is used to record your thoughts and feelings! -Blackstar"

Spottedpaw screamed. Then she stared at the camera. "Hi! Spottedpaw, live at the old RiverClan territory. I'd like to thank Breezepelt for being the camera cat until one is chosen and this contest is over. I like sombreros. Cinderpaw, I know you can see this. Why did you make me a contestant if I'm already a co-host? Oh, and by the way, I know how to get the National Pokedexin Pokemon Diamond without catching Mespirit, Uxie, or Azelf."

Far far away, in the Den of the Clouds, Cinderpaw had set up a TV and was watching the channel tuned to the camera in the shed. After Spottedpaw left, she laughed her evil laugh.

Back in the old RiverClan territory, Spottedpaw left the shed. Her sombrero fell off of her head, which she put back on. As she walked back to where Blackstar had greeted them, she could smell fish. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

After Spottedpaw jumped, Jayfeather used his awesome telepathic mind to set up his cabin just the way he wanted it, and unpacked everything. Then he walked to the kitchen, able to smell mice. He liked to eat mice.

After screaming, Hollyleaf went to her cabin, made her bed, and ran to the kitchen. She saw Spottedpaw walking to the place Blackstar greeted them, and led Spottedpaw to the kitchen, telling her she was going the wrong way.

Cinderpelt and Cinderheart. They had brought nothing with them except their furry slippers, which they had on. Shrugging, they went to the kitchen.

When everyone got to the kitchen, Blackstarwas waiting with 5 mice. "You first challenge has already ended. There are five challenges. Now, here are some pieces of paper. Write down who you want to kick out."

Blackstar handed out the paper. Spottedpaw immediately got out a pen and wrote down her answer. Jayfeather thought a moment before making his choice. Hollyleaf wrote down something and drew a picture next to it. Cinderheart wrote something down and wrote "please" next to it. Cinderheart thought for a moment, wrote something down, crossed it out, and rewrote what she wrote the first time. She did this many times, her writing having to be perfect. Finally, she stopped and circled her answer.

Everyone handed their papers back to Blackstar. While Blackstar looked at the answer, Spottedpaw wondered why she could still only smell fish. She asked Breezepelt his opinion. Then, she felt like she had a shot in her shoulder. She stared at it, but nothing was different.

* * *

Finally, Blackstar was finished. He cleared his throat and told everyone the results:

Firestar- 2

Cinderpelt- 1

Hollyleaf- 3

Blackstar let out the best evil laugh he had had in moons. "Now, for the passing out of the mice. If you don't get a mouse, you go to your cabin, pack your things before it dissapears, and leave.

Spottedpaw, Jayfeather, Cinderheart, Cinderpelt, and Firestar, come collect your mice."

Hollyleaf watched them collect their mice. "Where's my mouse?"

"Sorry, collect your things and leave," Spottedpaw mewed disappointed. Firestar hadn't left.

Hollyleaf grabbed a vole from a platter nearby and left. She ran all the way back to where the bus had parked and was magically transported back to camp.

"Where's Jayfeather, Firestar, and Cinderheart?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Who knows?" Hollyleaf told him and ran to the tunnels. No one in ThunderClan thought it odd to see her.

Back in the old RiverClan territory, the second challenge was ending. Blackstar put them on teams.

"Jayfeather and Cinderpelt versus Firestar and Cinderheart. Spottedpaw can be on any team."

"I'll be on Jayfeather's team!" Spottedpaw was extremely happy.

Blackstar looked at her oddly. "Okaaaaaaaaaaay. Anyway, Firestar won the race, so the challenge is over. Voting time."

The results were as follows:

Firestar- 1

Spottedpaw- 1

Cinderheart- 1

Blackstar- 2

Blackstar stared. He stared at the results. Then he put his foot down. "REVOTE!"

New Results:

Cinderpelt- 2.5

Firestar- 2.5

Breezepelt- 1,398

Blackstar was really angry now. "ONLY VOTE FOR ONE PERSON! NO VOTING FOR ME OR BREEZEPELT! IF THERE'S MAGICALLY A TIE, BOTH LOSE!"

Last results:

Cinderpelt- 10

Firestar- 3

Blackstar was extremely confused. "Firestar, Spottedpaw, Cinderheart, Jayfeather. The mice are yours."

Cinderpelt cheered. "YES!" Then she disappeared along with her cabin.

* * *

"The next challenge is to catch a crow."

Cinderheart and Jayfeather walked into the shed, one at a time. Then Firestar walked in. After some consideration, Blackstar and Breezepelt did so too. Then the challenge began.

Results: Spottedpaw caught a rabbit, Cinderheart caught a crow, Jayfeather just grabbed some horsetail, and Firestar caught a hawk.

Jayfeather walked into the shed, Spottedpaw walked into the shed, and then everyone went into the kitchen.

"Lazy lazy!" Blackstar sang, staring at Jayfeather. Jayfeather was extremely scared. "You grabbed herbs instead of hunting! Oh well, Cinderheart won anyway. Vote!" He sang the last note with a really high pitch that not even Spottedpaw even dared to attempt.

Results:

Blackstar creeps me out- 1

Cinderheart- 2

Firestar- 1

"Spottedpaw, Jayfeather, and Firestar, collect your mice! Even though you won, Cinderheart, you lose!" Spottedpaw mewed.

Blackstar blinked as the winners collected their mice. Cinderheart threw her fuzzy slippers in the air and went back to camp.

"Now it's 2 V.S. 1! Reading contest. Whoever can read The Westing Game the fastest wins!"

2 hours later, Spottedpaw walked back into the kitchen. "Done. Sydelle Pulaski is the mistake, Angela is the bomber, and no one was the murderer. Crow was the answer."

Blackstar sounded the blow horn. "Alright everyone! The contest is over! Spottedpaw wins!"

Blackstar then entered the shed. Firestar entered the shed. Then everyone gathered into the kitchen. This time, there was one fish.

Blackstar grinned. "Loser gets the fish. VOTE!"

I WANT THE FISH! -1

I hate fish. Ew- 1

Jayfeather- 1

"Jayfeather gets the fish!" Breezepelt yowled.

Jayfeather grabbed the fish, threw it at Breezepelt, got his things, and left.

"Spottedpaw V.S. Firestar! Who will win the grand prize? Jayfeather gets third place! Cinderheart gets 4th! Who will get 1st and 2nd? Time for the last challenge. Whoever says 'The time of technology is your fault' first wins!"

"THE TIE OF TECH. IS YOUR FAULT!" Firestar yowled.

Spottedpaw recited it correctly.

"Spottedpaw wins! Vote time!"

The tie of tech. is your fault? AHAHAHAHAHA! -1

Spottedpaw- 1

"And now for the results! 1st- Firestar 2nd- Cinderheart 3rd- Spottedpaw 4th- Jayfeather! Congragulations Firestar, you're the new camera cat!" Blackstar yowled. "The contest is over! Goodbye!"

* * *

**Epilouge:**

**I know you're dying to know what everyone said in the shed, so here you go!**

_"Hi, Spottedpaw, live at the old RiverClan territory. I'd like to thank Breezepelt for being the camera cat until one is chosen and the contest is over. I like sombreros. Cinderpaw, I know you can see this. Why did you make me a contestant when I'm already the co-host? Oh, by the way, I know how to get the National Pokedex in Pokemon Diamond without catching Mespirit, Uxie, or Azelf" -Spottedpaw_

_"Cinderpelt is finally gone! Yes! I can finally have my life back!" -Cinderheart_

_"I have this strange feeling that Spottedpaw wants to be my best friend. Creepy" -Jayfeather_

_"I can't believe I didn't lose yet! Mark my words, I will lose. Spottedpaw hates me." -Firestar_

_"Hosting this is so hard. Firestar is an idiot. He will lose. I mean, come on, he walked into Spottedpaw's cabin! Three times!" -Blackstar_

_"I wish I was a contestant. My new dream is to be the camera cat on Dare or Pair" -Breezepelt_

_"That was cruel of you, Blackstar. I can't hunt! I can't see! That's why I grabbed the horsetail. Oh yeah, Spottedpaw won't leave me alone. She wants to play Pokemon with me. I'm not Spottednose, Spottedpaw! PLAY IT WITH HIM!" -Jayfeather_

_"I miss Spottednose and Thistlefang"- Spottedpaw_

_"SPOTTEDPAW READ THAT IN TWO HOURS! WOW, WHAT A MIRACLE!" -Blackstar_

_"I can't believe it. I was just starting page 3 when Spottedpaw won. She's like a bookworm or something" -Firestar_

**That's all of them! Wow, there were 2,154 words in this contest!**

* * *


	6. Strike Force

**I'm Back, everyone! Despite my hand suffering injuries (and Peroxide) I'm back and kicking!**

**I did write some of Path of Dreams, too! I finished Grasskit's chapter(finally), did Hollyleaf's chapter, introduced ANOTHER character, finished Jayfeather's chapter, and wrote ANOTHER chapter full of surprises, including who it's main character is! Beans were spilled, secrets unleashed, and prophecies told!**

**I'm making it sound better than it is. The Gathering is awesome, though. Now, it's time for Summer Camp! I know it's titled Strike Force, but I naming the camp that. I'm bored. I give credit to my cousin for the idea.

* * *

**Spottedpaw sat on the bus, her tail swishing across the seat. She was going to a mysterious summer camp. At least it was free, so it couldn't be that bad.

Suddenly, the bus stopped and everyone on the bus got off, since they were all going to that summer camp. Spottedpaw followed them, tripping on the last step. Her left forepaw was a little scratched up, but she was fine. She continued getting of the bus and joined the other cat campers.

"Hello! Welcome to the summer camp! In case your wondering, it's named Strike Force for _no reason_! I'm Onestar, the camp director!" Onestar declared.

"Are there councilors?" Jayfeather asked.

"Of course! Introducing the tom's councilor, FIRETAR!" Onestar yowled.

"Really?" Spottedpaw gasped.

"Nope, it's Firestar! There is no Firetar." Onestar corrected himself.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Spottedpaw thought.

"Indeed, we have a she-cat's councilor! It's-" Onestar continued.

"Indeed? Why'd you say that?" Hazeltail asked.

"I really don't know! By the way, Hazeltail is the she-cat's councilor!" Onestar replied.

Jayfeather smiled for no reason.

"Alright, the camper list. Onestar, Firestar, Hazeltail, Jayfeather, Spottedpaw, Lionblaze, Ashfur, Hollyleaf, and Rowanclaw! Everyone is here!" Onestar announced.

"I.....wasn't announced." A cat mewed.

"Oh.......you're Minnowpaw. You're a camper too, I just didn't call you name. Minnowpaw is here."

"What about me?" a new cat was standing nearby. She was a white she-cat with green eyes and brown paws.

"Who are you?" Onestar asked as he licked his paw for his daily washing.

"I'm Saria. Nice to meet you," Saria mewed as she walked up to Onestar. "I am a camper."

* * *

"Due to recent activities, Spottedpaw has disappeared!" Onestar growled as the campers gathered for an urgent meeting.

Hollyleaf gasped and fainted. Lionblaze started crying for no reason. Firestar fainted from complete shock. Hazeltail was going to the bathroom and had learned this one hour ago, when she was picking up sticks. She vomitted when she found out. Ashfur was looking around triumphantly. Jayfeather just slowly blinked.

"Get on with this already! We already know she was killed by Tigerstar to save Cinderpaw's life!" Rowanclaw hissed.

Saria looked up at Onestar as he turned to Rowanclaw in shock. ''So why did you call us here, Onestar?"

"To send some of you on an adventure. A source I wish to remain anonymous pulled four names out of a hat to go. The first name is Ashfur."

"Wonderful," Ashfur growled. "Trust me on an adventure? You'll think twice after this!"

"Second is Lionblaze," Onestar continued. Lionblaze just looked at Ashfur in disgust as Onestar mewed the third name, Hollyleaf.

"So I go on an adventure with my brother. How wonderful!" Hollyleaf mewed happily.

"The last cat going on an adventure....is Saria." Onestar stood up from his tree branch. "Ashfur, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Saria. You are going on an adventure. You are going on a walk through the woods on any path you choose, with a pack each. One pack contains food and water. One pack contains a means for survival. One contains the ultimate...item. The last pack....will cause doom to the one who opens it. Two pawsteps in the wrong place and that person will be attacked by a bear and myself teamed up unless they immediately open their pack. Keep in mind you do not know which pack is which. A camera will be following you so that the campers can watch."

"How long is the adventure?" Lionblaze asked.

"5 hours," Onestar mewed optimistically. "That's not too long!"

"Do we start now?" asked Hollyleaf. She was shaking like a leaf.

Onestar nodded and gave them each one pack. The four campers walked along the camp boundaries until finding a long path with many adventurish things to do.

"A-are we sure about this?" Hollyleaf stuttered.

"Of course!" Ashfur purred. "Let's go!"

And so the team of four set off on an adventure. Ashfur led the way with Lionblaze not too far behind. Hollyleaf was right behind them, scared out of her wits, and Saria walked behind them all, barely able to keep up. Saria was not optimistic about their adventure at all, unlike Ashfur.

* * *

**Soon I will finish Origin of the Two Cat and set up the next chapter of Dare or Pair. For now, enjoy the beginning of a camping scenario introducing a character I made based off of acomic book character I created based off of comic series. Saria Fox, your debut comes soon!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	7. The Origin of the Two Cat part 3

**I'm finally getting around to adding to Origin of the Two Cat!**

**So, Leaf and Dusk have been planning for a moon, but haven't come up with a good idea. Funfully, though (I doubt funfully is a word) Dusk will come up with an idea. Events include Leaf, Dusk, and WindClan. Of course, you know that.**

**So enjoy the third part.**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. I had a dream that Harry Potter left his wand in the Water Temple, and some random weirdo had to give him a replica of his wand. Also, some weird evil lion was in charge of the magic world. It's like a mixture of Harry Potter, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Narnia. Wow.**

**

* * *

**Leaf woke up in her nest underground. She and Dusk had been planning for moons, but had not come up with any plan. Today was different. Dusk seemed...more energetic.

"I have an idea!" Dusk announced, racing through one of the tunnels to talk to Leaf.

"What?" Leaf asked. She felt...weaker than usual. Maybe it was because she was still tired.

"You see, there's this hill in WindClan territory," Dusk began, drawing pictures in the dirt of their plan as she went on. "We hide behind it. We wait for an apprentice to come along, and we jump on it and take it hostage. Then one of us will send a message to WindClan that we'll only give the apprentice back if we get some of their territory. They do have the most territory of all the Clans, so it's perfect!"

"When do we send the message, though? If we send it right away, they won't know the apprentice is missing, and if we wait a moon, they'll think the apprentice is dead," Leaf pointed out. "I think we should wait three days, send the message inbetween sunrise and sunhigh, and make sure we _feed_ the apprentice. We don't want it dieing."

"Hmm....that's a good idea!" Dusk agreed.

"I like your plan, and for coming up with it, I'll let you deliver the message," Leaf decided. "When do we carry it out?"

"After we eat."

* * *

Leaf hid with Dusk behind the hill. She felt worse, now. There was no way she could carry out the plan.

"Dusk-" Leaf began, but suddenly everything was gone. She blinked her eyes and found herself in front of Leaftail.

"Mother!" the young cat exclaimed.

"My dear Spottedcinder," Leaftail purred. "It's wonderful to see you again. I'm afraid this is no visit, however. You are no longer part of the living world."

"You mean...I'm dead?" Spottedcinder asked.

"Not quite. The reason you're here is the same reason you left your Clan. You don't belong. The only way you will belong..."

"What?" Spottedcinder looked at her mother in confusion.

"One will vanish, two will emerge. Rivalry will come, air isn't the way," Leaftail whispered.

"I'll do it," Spottedcinder replied, since there was nothing else to say. Suddenly, she vanished.

"One has vanished, two have become..." Leaftail's voice murmured when Spottedciner opened her eyes. She was in some starry forest. No, she was in her own starry forest. All for herself.....

* * *

A yellow she-cat opened her eyes. A tunnel! She was alive at last, and the prophecy could begin.

"But who's the other? What rivalry will come, and what does this have to do with the air?" she whispered.

_"Hello, young one. I know you, but you don't know me. You could say I'm your mother. Anyway, you will be named Spottedpaw, and the other is up this hill."_

Spottedpaw decided this mother of hers was dead, and that she probably should meet this cat. She padded up the hill and found a gray she-cat looking around, and decided to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Spottedpaw! Do you know anything about a weird prophecy about two emerging, rivalry, and air?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Now that you mention it...I do! 'One will vanish, two will emerge. Rivalry will come, air isn't the way.' I'm Cinderpaw by the way." the other cat mewed.

"Which means....we're both the cats from the prophecy! We're the two! A voice told me that 'the other' was up the hill. That voice was right!" Spottedpaw exclaimed.

"Whatever. The prophecy says 'rivalry will come'. I bet it means we'll be rivals." Cinderpaw thought out loud.

"I bet it means we'll rival either ThunderClan or WindClan! Somehow, we're connected with both." Spottedpaw decided.

"Would you like to join me in my plot to rule all the Clans?" Cinderpaw asked.

"No way! I'd rather live in peace, thank you."

"If we rule all the Clans, there will be peace."

"It wouldn't be the right way to go about!" Spottedpaw retorted. "Which means I get to stop you! Besides, you can't do it by yourself!"

"Which is why I'll use ShadowClan! I'll join them, rise to be leader, and we'll rule over the other Clans! You can be my deputy." Cinderpaw told her.

"So I'll get a group of cats together, be their leader, and stop you!" Spottedpaw decided.

"I'll give you one last chance to join me-"

"Last chance? Good. Go take over ShadowClan or whatever."

Cinderpaw narrowed her eyes and turned around to leave. Spottedpaw watched her "sister" leave, then settled down for a nice sleep on the hill.

* * *

**_Many days later..._**

**Hurray! Origin of the Two Cat is almost done! Thank you all for reading it.**

**I feel successful. In Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, I just beat the Water Temple. Which is good, because Dark Link almost killed me because I had to use the Megaton hammer. And bad, because I missed a Gold Skulltula or two and I have to go back and get the ones I missed.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	8. Strike Force part 2

**Finally, getting around back to Strike Force. I've been going around in a circle for updating, and Dare or Pair is next on my list. Unless I get... probably 2 more dares, I'll skip it until I come back to it.**

**I'm working on a new story! Twisted Fates, a Warriors story. The main characters are Icepaw, Lionblaze, and a former loner named Shadowpaw! **

**Sunday comics are awesome! "How will Wolf-Girl escape this deadly trap?" "Maybe Wolf-Girl's author should decide how the story ends before writing it." "You're not helping."**

**~Spottedpaw13~ **It was about half an hour after the challenge started. Hollyleaf was shaking and shrieked every time she heard a noise, which was about every two minutes. Ashfur wasn't quite so optimistic anymore, a frown planted on his face after Lionblaze warned him that if he smiled for too long he'd always be smiling. Lionblaze was quite jolly after teasing Ashfur, which would soon change. Saria was starting to wish a bear or Onestar would attack them.

Suddenly, Lionblaze tripped on a rock onto some slipper leaves which made him slide two pawsteps off the path.

"Are you okay?" Hollyleaf asked.

A bear and Onestar attacked Lionblaze. Lionblaze screamed and opened his pack. It contained some water. Lionblaze sighed in relief as Onestar and the bear left them alone.

A little while later, Hollyleaf saw some berries not too far of the path. Curiously, she padded over and sniffed them, causing Onestar to attack.

Onestar stopped attacking. "Where is that bear?"

The bear suddenly appeared. Onestar grinned and combined forces with the bear to attack Hollyleaf.

"Isn't this a non-violent camp?" the dark she-cat asked.

"Hurry up and open your pack!" Lionblaze whispered.

Hollyleaf opened her pack. There was food inside.

"What a relief," she muttered as Onestar disappeared with the bear.

Ashfur had an extremely delayed reaction and jumped from Onestar attacking Lionblaze with a bear. He landed on some maple sap three pawsteps off of the path. Onestar and the bear attacked.

Ashfur screamed and opened his pack. A banana was in there. He took out the banana. It had a face.

"I LIKE CEREAL!" the banana shouted. Then it blew up.

"Are you okay?" Saria asked Ashfur once the smoke started clearing. There was no reply. Not even any coughing.

"Ashfur? Ashfur?!? ASHFUR!!!!" Saria yowled.

The smoke cleared completely. Ashfur had disappeared along with his pack.

Despite being spooked, the threesome continued along the path.

4.9 hours later, Saria could no longer see the path. She wandered two pawsteps off of the path.

Onestar attacked with his bear companion. Saria immediately opened her pack. Inside was a lightsaber. Saria used the Force to turn it on, and Onestar fled with his bear.

Saria guided Lionblaze and Hollyleaf until the challenge was complete with the lightsaber. No one else stepped off the path.

"Congratulations!" Onestar told them when they reached the camp. "Your challenge is complete. Despite Ashfur having a banana blow up on him, you did quite well."

"Where's Ashfur?" Saria demanded.

"Right here." Onestar flicked his tail towards Ashfur, who had a couple of bandades on his paws.

"Oh," Saria mewed.

* * *

**And Strike Force ends here. I'd like to set some disclaimers:**

**Blowing up Banana: I do not own Super Mario Bros. Z**

**Lightsaber: I do not own Star Wars, Star Wars: the Clone Wars, or anything associated with Star Wars.**

**This story: libithewolf sorta gave me the idea.**

**The name: I randomly came up with it while watching The Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Warriors: It belongs to Erin Hunter  
**

**Now that's over.**

**TeamFourStar has been banned from Youtube. :( Just like LittleKuriboh.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. The Perfect Leader

**Fine, this isn't the dream I was going to put up. That can wait until next chapter: After all, I wrote it on a paper somewhere around here but I can't find it.**

**Most of you probably guessed that the dream I was referring to was a Legend of Zelda dream. You are correct; however, many things in that dream had almost nothing to do with the game Ocarina of Time, in which the dream took place. For example, there is a Pokemon moment in there. Plus there's a rock that talks to you named after a bible character. That is just odd, but it made perfect sense while I was dreaming.**

**Anyway, this story was just randomly inspired to me while I was thinking. Basically this is what would happen if a leader was....well....something around perfect anyway.  


* * *

**

_"Nobody's a saint" -my dad

* * *

_

Allegiances:

ThunderClan: Leader- Runningstar (gray she-cat with green eyes, nine lives), Deputy- Bluefur (see Bluestar's descriptions), Medicine Cat- Featherwhisker (see description in Bluestar's prophecy), Spottedpaw (see description in Into the Wild), Warriors- Whitestorm, Tigerclaw, Thistleclaw, and almost everyone else who was a warrior at sometime or another in Bluestar's Prophecy

ShadowClan: Leader- Ceadarstar, Deputy- Raggedpelt, Warriors- see Bluestar's Prophecy

WindClan: See Bluestar's Prophecy

RiverClan: Leader- Hailstar (whoever was leader then, you know), Deputy- Crookedjaw, Warriors- See the silver book mentioned before.

**If you don't have Bluestar's Prophecy, it might be best that you wait until you can read it before you read this. Or not.  
**

* * *

"Runningstar! WindClan has been stealing our squirrels!" a warrior who was on patrol exclaimed as he ran into th camp.

Runningstar padded out of her den. "Bluefur! Featherwhisker! Come with me!" Then she turned to the breathless warrior who's name is unimportant. "Where'd they steal the squirrels?"

"Near the end of the path to Fourtrees," the breathless warrior replied.

"Alright. We'll investigate and take further action of necessary," Runningstar mewed. Then she flicked her tail and she left the camp, with Bluefur and Featherwhisker following.

* * *

**"Wow, this story is going to be boring. But it will prove a point." Spottedpaw13 paused and stared at the screen.**

**Suddenly, Cinderpaw appeared.**

**"You...look just like me!" Spottedpaw13 stared back in surprise. For it was the human form of Cinderpaw.**

**"Yes, Spottedpaw13. It is I, the first Author in my true form. Not really. I'm just the unused space named after the first pen name you had. You amount to the same for the current pen name," Cinderpaw replied.**

**"What're you doing here? I have to visit myself for a reason," Spottedpaw13 glared at Cinderpaw.**

**"Do you really want to do this?" Cinderpaw asked. "Don't answer, just end the conversation now-"

* * *

(Ha, I did, Cinderpaw!)

* * *

**Runningstar, Bluefur, and Featherwhisker arrived at the scene of the crime and immediately noticed that the random, unimportant warriors was right: WindClan had indeed stolen their squirrels. How, I don't know. They're Warriors, for StarClan's sake. They can figure it out without me telling them how to everytime.

"So, he was right," Bluefur commented.

"We must take further action!" Runningstar commanded. Then she padded off towards WindClan territory without saying anything more.

Bluefur exchanged glances with Featherwhisker and followed.

* * *

**"MUHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Runningstar was waiting at the WindClan border when Blurfur and Featherwhisker caught up to her. Quickly, they took up positions on both sides of her.

"What're we doing here?" Featherwhisker asked.

"Waiting for a WindClan patrol," Runningstar answered.

Bluefur sighed.

* * *

**"Anyone know why she sighed?"

* * *

**Many, many moments later a WindClan patrol FINALLY appeared.

It was led by Talltail. Yes, his name is Talltail. The other cats in the patrol don't count. I don't even know how many cats were in that patrol. I just know that the patrol was led by Talltail. They're Warriors, they can do whatever they want.

I'm just going to say Talltail is the deputy. Hey, I've made up Clans with stuffed animals and cat figurines before. I can do whatever I want with these cats in this story. However, let's not go there. Where were we? Stuffed Animals? Oh yeah.....Runningstar and the WindClan patrol.

There's too much humor in this story. It's a random story. HI!

"What're you doing here?" Talltail asked.

"We need to speak to [insert WindClan's leader name here]," Bluefur replied coolly.

"Whatever you can tell [insert his leader's name here], you can tell me," Tallstar growled. He woke up on the wrong side of the warrior's....do they call that a den? Oh well.

"Very well then. We'll tell you, and you can tell your leader," Runningstar replied and gave Bluefur a hard stare. I don't know why, she just did. Then she flicked her tail and Bluefur and Featherwhisker sat down. Were they standing? I guess so, since they just sat down.

Be quiet, Cinderpaw.

"Not too far from here, we have scented WindClan scent, squirrel scent, and seen squirrel blood with WindClan scent," Runningstar mewed.

"Back there," Bluefur added, jerking her head back to where the blood is. Do you think Bluefur is acting like a jerk? By this point, she's lost most of the family she has. Therefore, I do not exactly blame her.

"Are you accusing us of prey-stealing?" Talltail asked, his fur bristling at the implication.

"Did you?" Runningstar simply asked.

Talltail just stared back at her.

"You know the answer. If it is yes, we won't let you off so nicely next time. If it's no, we're sorry for the confusion." Bluefur looked as if she was going to object, but Runningstar gave her a threatening stare. Blurfur twitched her tail, but said nothing. "Either way, stay off our land."

Talltail looked at Runningstar with a bit of shock. Leaders _never_ apologized for mistakes they may have not made before. Well, except for that one time. But Talltail didn't think that counted, since he wasn't sure what that one time was.

Runningstar flicked her tail, and Bluefur and Featherwhisker accompanied her back to camp.

* * *

**If a woodchuck can chuck wood, can a stopwatch stop time? Or watch time? Or even watch time stop?**

**Suddenly, Cinderpaw appeared. Again.**

**"Spottedpaw13, you unused space named after the current Author. STOP ADDING THESE RANDOM BOLD THINGS AFTER EACH HORIZONTAL RULER!" Cinderpaw yelled.**

**"Why?" Spottedpaw13 asked.**

**"Because it's annoying to the readers so-"

* * *

That lecture was 30 hours long. You don't need to hear it.

* * *

**Many things like this continued to happen. WindClan continued to steal ThunderClan squirrels, and Runningstar kept confronting their patrol leaders with the same speech over and over. She wasn't becoming too popular in her Clan, since sometimes a situation like this needs to be confronted with a battle.

Runningstar is against battling. She only learned fighting moves for her self-defense. In fact, if she could've she would've become a Medicine Cat apprentice. But no, Spottedpaw beat her to it.

Runningstar was, at this point, hated by every cat in her Clan. Except Thistleclaw. But he really couldn't care less.

The warriors of ThunderClan were becoming bored.

And Runningstar had her nine lives for a REALLY long time.

Then Thistleclaw, Tigerclaw, and a bunch of other random cats who deeply hated Runningstar began disguising themselves and fought her, taking her lives one by one.

Then Runningstar had only one life left, and the random ThunderClan warrior mentioned in the beginning of this rather pointless and boring story confronted her without disguising himself. And he killed her once and for all.

And that is how Bluestar became leader.

* * *

**Sorry if Bluestar-no wait, Bluefur- acted too much like a jerk to you. But every story with a "soft" leader needs a Mudclaw in it. Well, I had like five "Mudclaws". But yeah, I needed one for that scene, and Bluefur's the deputy. She's an obvious choice.**

**In other news, over the trash can at school today, a sign said that "Apple" 'Cores' need to go into the trash. So they're not really apples and they don't really have cores. Hmm.....I'm glad I brought my lunch.**

**THE TAILS DOLL IS RESCUED!!! He looks like he's about 5. Oh well. He was in a plastic bag in the garage. So he's nice and clean.**

**EL DIA DE INDEPENDENCIA! (is not today).**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	10. The Lost Woods Broke

**Sorry, I just had a laughter attack. Thank a LOT, libithewolf. You say I should read a story, now I feel sorry for Tails AND I had a laughter attack!**

**Poor Eggman! AHAHAHAHH! Okay, I'm good.**

**So finally, I'm updating The Book of Random Stories with my Zelda dream.**

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**In the Den of Moon, a young yellow she-cat was getting ready to sleep.

"Goodnight," she murmured, and had a dream about a Korkiri Twoleg boy named Link.

* * *

**(For all purposes and pants, Nayru's Love is now Naomi's Love. That's how the dream went.)**

**For those of you who have never played Zelda: Ocarina of Time before, Link's the main character you play as, Ganondorf's the villain, Navi's a really annoying fairy who tells you the extremely obvious, Twinrova's the boss of the Spirit Temple, there is no triforce-rock thingy, Twinrova does NOT appear in the Lost Woods, the Spirit Temple ISN'T under the Lost Woods, Ganondorf NEVER appears in the Spirit Temple, and there is no rock named Naomi.**

**I subsituted Navi in for my brother helping me and the other fairy is some random person shouting and some random kid playing the game.

* * *

**Young Link was wandering through the Lost Woods with his fairy, Navi. For some odd reason, he was trying to find the Forest Temple when he found a pathway that doesn't exist in the game.

_I should ignore it..._ he thought to himself.

"We should go that way!" Navi told him. "Then we can get Naomi's Love!"

So Link went into this odd pathway of the Lost Woods.

"Are there any monsters here?" Link asked.

"No, no," Navi assured him.

A random Korkiri's fairy shouted, "There's a Nintetales in here!"

Link flinched. _Not a Ninetales!_

"Oh wait, nevermind," the fairy corrected itself. "No Ninetales."

Link sighed in relief. Suddenly, Twinrova appeared.

"Oh, yeah. Twinrova's here," Navi informed Link.

Link ignored Navi. Somehow, he was able to lift the Hylian Shield and was able to absorb Twinrova's magic as if he were holding the Mirror Shield and use the magic against Twinrova until Twinrova was defeated. Link suddenly had this Triforce rock thing, and monsters appeared out of nowhere to attack him. Link placed the rock in this weird indentation in the ground and sat on part of a rock.

"Greetings, Link," a voice, which just happened to be a rock named Naomi, spoke.

Suddenly, the ground in front of the rock disappeared and a platform rose. Ganondorf, for some reason, was on it.

"Finally, I've found you, kid!" Ganondorf shouted as the platform dropped.

Link thought for a moment then made a stupid mistake as he jumped onto the platform, which led to the Spirit Temple boss room. For some reason, a bunch of Korkiri were in there.

* * *

**I'm skipping to the part where the Korkiri escape. All that happens at this point anyway is that Link finds a plastic bag and puts it over his hand. I honestly and seriously did not just make that up, it happened in the dream.

* * *

**Ganondorf laughed for some weird reason. "And now it's time to give you all a chance to escape. Who wants to find the escape route?"

Link rose his hand, since for some reason the plastic bag had picked Random Korkiri Girl (RKG). RKG walked up to Ganondorf, and Ganondorf handed her something that looked like either a Gameboy Color or a Game Boy Advance.

"There's a light in the fire tower," RKG muttered to herself, and indeed it looked like a tower made of fire. She played with the hologram for a couple of minutes, since she was using a hologram to find the escape route. The made some of the blocks disappear until she found two paths to the fire tower. "That's it!"

Ganondorf laughed again. "Clever girl," he said evilly. "Escape as fast as you can, all of you, or you'll be trapped by the sand that will fill this room!"

Somehow Link got to the fire tower first. He jumped into the light without the fire tower hurting him or lighting him on fire or anything, and spoke to Naomi as dozens of Korkiri jumped out of the hole.

"You shouldn't have gone in there, Link," she told him.

"I know," Link replied.

Then for some reason, Naomi gave him Naomi's Love.

* * *

Spottedpaw didn't dream past that, she just woke up. She stared at the TV next to her bed and blinked.

"Since when is the Spirit Temple under the Lost Woods?" the yellow she-cat asked herself. She didn't get a response.

* * *

**Some more things for readers who've never played Ocarina of Time before. **

**The Hylian shield can't absorb magic. Only the Magic Shield can, and that's found in the Spirit Temple. **

**Link never talks in the whole game.**

**Ninetales is a Pokemon, and does not appear at all in Ocarina of Time. Why it's presence was suggested, I do not know.**

**The Triforce rock I think is similar to a couple of things in Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass. However, don't quote me on that.**

**Great Fairies give you magic stuff, not talking rocks.**

**You don't go to the Forest Temple until you find the Master Sword. Then you pull out the Master Sword, go seven years into the future, and can't become a kid again until you beat it, thanks a lot princess. Besides, you can't even ENTER the Forest Temple as a kid, so the only reasonable reason I can think of was that he was trying to find his best friend, Saria, who hangs out by the Forest Temple's entrance for pretty much the whole game as a kid.**

**There are no plastic bags in the game, especially in the Spirit Temple.**

**And for everyone out there:**

**If you're walking through the Lost Woods and come across a pathway that shouldn't be there, DON'T GO THROUGH IT! This might happen, but more likely your game will just crash.**

**This would be a really interesting sequence in the game if it did happen, though.**

**~Spottedpaw13 the chatterbox~  
**


	11. Cinderpaw V Spottedpaw!

**Sure, I just updated The Book of Random Stories.**

**But yeah, I started writing this on October 3rd. That's not today.**

**It's about time I had this trial.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: I own Spottedpaw, Cinderpaw, and Spottedpaw13. I'm pretty sure that I got permission awhile ago from libithewolf to use Wolfpaw here too. If I didn't, can I have permission now? I'm not Erin Hunter, no owning Warriors. I do own Ghost Town 89  


* * *

**Spottedpaw opened her mail bag, containing all of her mail from the past two days, which she hadn't read. There was a letter complaining about a missing plastic bag, an invitation to something she couldn't do, a blank sign, a notecard telling her she now had 113 songs on her MP3 plater ("I KNEW that!"), and a letter from Ghost Town 89.

"What's this?" Spottedpaw asked, opening the envelope.

"Dear Spottedpaw, you have been sued by Cinderpaw. You will come to the Ghost Town 89 Court on October 4th, 2009. Have a nice day. ~Spottedpaw13~"

"October 4th? THAT'S TODAY!" Spottedpaw shouted as she ran off to Ghost Town 89. "I didn't even know we had a court!"

* * *

"Welcome to Ghost Town 89's new courthouse, Ghost Town 89 Court! This is our first official case, and oddly enough, the sheriff is being sued! Now we will go to our judge," Spottedpaw13 told everyone in the courtroom, which was Wolfpaw, Spottedpaw, Cinderpaw, and the six residents of Ghost Town 89. Oh yeah, and Whitewater the Crook was there too.

To make things clear for you all, before we continue, Cinderpaw is suing Spottedpaw for behaving like her on Daring for Amusement, which she is not supposed to do. Wolfpaw is being the judge because all the sane judges already are at courts, so we decided 'why not?', which is probably a big mistake. Spottedpaw13 is the court stenographer. As for the jury, I pulled 12 random StarClan cats: Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, Tallstar, Shadowstar, Sunfall, Pinestar, Adderkit, Nightstar, Runningnose, Deadfoot, and Gorsepaw.

* * *

**Apologies if Wolfpaw actually does know how courts go, because I don't.

* * *

**"Alrighty, we are now in session for our first official case!" Wolfpaw mewed, then glanced at Spottedpaw13 and whispered, "Do you know how a court session goes?"

"Well, I watched...something similar on Youtube," Spottedpaw13 muttered and wrote down what happened in this particular similar thing to a court on Youtube*.

Wolfpaw looked at the paper and looked at Spottedpaw's lawyer.

We forgot to mention the lawyers! Spottedpaw's lawyer is Onewhisker from before he got his nine lives, and Cinderpaw's lawyer is Brackenfur. No, nobody's qualified to do any of their jobs because this is a ghost town. We use what we can get.

"The defense is ready sir- I mean ma'am," Onewhisker mewed hastily.

"We are too," Brackenfur shrugged.

"Close enough. We can begin now. Spottedpaw's been accused of-wow, this is exciting!- of acting like Cinderpaw on Daring for Amusement. So, Spottedpaw, do you want to make this easy or hard?"

"Hard. Nothing ever happens here. It's a good change of pace."

"Alrighty, then, our first evidence is the second episode of Daring for Amusement," Brackenfur mewed. "The cast list says that you're supposed to be nice. However, you don't seem so nice behind the camera...."

1 episode of Hola! later...

"I was just making up for Cinderpaw being nice the whole episode," Spottedpaw felt her fur grow hot.

"And now if we examine episode 11..." Brackenfur continued with a grin. He knew he was winning.

1 episode of Super Edition later...

"I..." Spottedpaw gasped, with eyes wide.

"Yes?" Wolfpaw asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-" Spottedpaw stuttered

Are there any witnesses that aren't in the courtroom?" Onewhisker demanded.

"Yes," a voice mewed. Everyone turned towards Brackenfur. "Prosecution calls Runningbrook to the stands."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Wolfpaw asked.

Brackenfur shrugged. "I guess so."

* * *

1 phone call and explanation and witness arrival later...

"Greetings Ms. Runningbrook. You claim to be the WindClan member of StarClan expert on Daring for Amusement?"

"Yes," Runningbrook replied. "And don't call me miss."

"Runningbrook, have you watched all of the episodes of Daring for Amusement?"

"Over 1 million times each! I know every line by heart!" Runningbrook, the cat who has some mental issues, or so it appears, mewed enthusiastically.

"Would that include all of Cinderpaw's lines, as well as Spottedpaw's lines?" Brackenfur asked.

"Every line means every line! Of course!" Runningbrook growled.

"Recall their lines now," Brackenfur told her. "Anything.....out of place about them?"

"They're....slightly similar, not counting episode 2...." Runningbrook muttered uncomfortably.

"Thank you, that's all," Brackenfur finished.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Wolfpaw demanded.

"We have, ma'am," Shadow AKA Shadowstar mewed. "Every cat except for one-" here she glanced angrily at Bluestar- "has determined the accused is...guilty!"

"Already? What about my side?" Spottedpaw asked.

Cinderpaw shook her head. "You couldn't defend yourself against the accusation for episode 11. Onewhisker had to step in. There really isn't a way you could defend yourself without any doubts."

"Spottedpaw, you are sentenced to a three episode ban, including the second special Lackheart appearance episode, from Daring for Amusement," Wolfpaw tapped her gavel. "Case closed! Who wants sushi?"

"ME!" Otterheart rose her hand.

* * *

**This was coming to you for a long time, Spottedpaw.**


	12. Daring for Amusement Season One

**I've had this idea for A MONTH. WOW. **

**If you read chapter 12 of The Resurrection, A. Yes, Polar Opposite has a strange writing style in the first couple of chapters or so, B. a busy should be as busy, and C. The asterisk explanation should be underlined.**

**Okay, this celebrates the 13th episode anniversary of Daring for Amusement. Not only is it a fake TV show, it now has a fake DVD!**

**I got bored with the idea, so now you get to see how everything's rehearsed.**

**

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 summoned Spottedpaw, Cinderpaw, Firefrost, Ravenpaw, and Saria (the cat) to her den, which is the Den of Author.

"What is it?" Cinderpaw demanded.

"Daring for Amusement's first season is out on DVD!" Spottedpaw13 announced. "And I got a free copy!"

Saria bounced off the walls in excitement. "Yay yay yay YAY!"

"Okay, no watching for you." Spottedpaw13's paws glowed purple, and Saria disappeared.

"Let's watch it!" Firefrost suggested. The wonderful ThunderClan leader who in every story but his own story is the ThunderClan deputy did not yet know of his fate with SupremeClan and BloodClan and wanted to leave it that way.

Spottedpaw13 put the DVD in a DVD player.

Daring for Amusement, Season 1  
Episodes 1-13

"Not very appealing," Spottedpaw commented as she hit the play button.

"Remember that we had a very small budget to work with for this," Spottedpaw13 reminded them.

* * *

One full Daring for Amusement season watching later...

"Special Featurese!" Ravenpaw clicked on Special Features.

"Deleted Scenes and Bloopers!" Spottedpaw added.

"Additions and Corrections it is," Ravenpaw grinned as he clicked Additions and Corrections.

* * *

Additions and Corrections  
Episode 1  
bom box should be boom box.

"This is boring,' Ravenpaw went back to Special Features and clicked Deleted Scenes and Bloopers.

* * *

**(A lot of this will contain actual Daring for Amusement/Dare or Pair dialogue. Some things are explained and some things are just made more random.)**

Welcome to Deleted Scenes and Bloopers, the main attraction!  
This is pretty much the only place where we used the budget.  
Episode 1: Deleted Scene: Spottedleaf visits.

Spottedleaf appeared in Firestar's den. Firestar was wearingg an anti-burn suit, which does not exist.

"This boom box rocks!" Berrynose yowled.

"Did somebody say boom?" Firestar asked as he lit up a stick of dynamite, threw it at Berrynose, and ran for cover.

"HI FIRESTA-"

BOOM!

Episode 2: Blooper 1

"I'll eat it! I'll eat it!" Cinderpaw muttered.

"There's nothing to eat!" Spottedpaw explaned as her face turned pink. "Oh, StarClan, I can't take it anymore!" Then her face turned blue as she fell on the ground laughing.

"Am I getting paied?" Cinderpaw inquired.

**Cut!**

Blooper 2

"May I take your hat, sir?"

"Of course," Spottedpaw handed Cinderpaw a hat. "And I'm not a sir."

**Cut!**

**_And we became too bored to do anymore. Plus, there's nothing else to do.  
THE END

* * *

_**Saria gasped. "Is that it?"

"How'd you get back here?" Spottedpaw13 asked. Suddenly, a giant gold club knocked Saria away from the Den of Author.

"Now what?" Firefrost asked.

"Are you telling me SkyClan had to leave because there weren't enough trees?" Cinderpaw hissed.

"It is furball season," Spottedpaw13 shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Firefrost demanded.

"It's an intruder!" Spottedpaw gasped.

"I'll just sleep in the garden," Firefrost sighed.

"What's the matter? Lost your tongue?" Cinderpaw asked.

"That's not a Firestarr quote, it's a Tigerstar quote!" Spottedpaw13 growled. "Now we're going to practice.

* * *

Den of Author, Daring for Amusement rehearsel

"Hello-and-welcome-to-Daring-for-Amusement," Cinderpaw mewed like a robot. "I-am-Cinderpaw-and-this-is-my-assistant-Ravenpaw- Ravenpaw? Where are you?"

Ravenpaw suddenly padded over to Cinderpaw. "I had to make dirt," he muttered. "What'd I miss?"

"From the top!" Spottedpaw13 yowled.

"Hello, and welcome to the international Harry Potter fan club!" Cinderpaw yowled. "I'm Cinderpaw, and my favorite Harry Potter character is Luna Lovegood!"

"My favorite character, I'm ravenpaw by the way, is...." Ravenpaw trailed off. "I've never watched or read Harry Potter"

"Seriously, it has to be sincere and serious," Spottedpaw13 sighed. "Take 3!

"Hi, I'm Cinderpaw, that's Ravenpaw, and you're watching Daring for Amusement! Our first dare is from Jayfeather!"

Ravenpaw hit the place where the doorbell is, and a piece of toilet paper appeared.

"Toilet paper, your dare is to sit there and do nothing." Cinderpaw's face turned blue as she tried not to laugh.

The toilet paper did nothing. And it did nothing. It still did nothing. Guess what? Nothing happened.

For an hour.

then a day, and a year, and a decade, and a century, and a millenium.

"CUT!: Spottedpaw13 announced. "Very good serious acting, but we can't do nothing for a millenium.

"I gotta go," Cinderpaw, Spottedpaw, Firefrost, and Ravenpaw all mewed and left.

Spottedpaw13 sighed and wrote something.


	13. The Challenge

**Well, Laterose13 wondered if I could write a story without being random, so I'm going to try. It takes place during a Gathering in the first Warriors six-book set. All the Clans are short of play except for ShadowClan. The Clan leaders are Tigerstar, Tallstar, Leopardstar, and Firestar, and their deputies are Blackfoot, Deadfoot, Stonefur, and Whitestorm. Also, the RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan cats are kind of edgy from little prey, and Tigerstar's schemes aren't making things better.**

**Yes, this is slightly similar to Brightspirit's Mercy. Have a wonderful Sunday.

* * *

**"Welcome to the Gathering!" Tigerstar announced. "Who would like to go first?"

"I would!" Firestar, Leopardstar, and Tallstar growled at the same time.

"I'm the newest leader, so I should go first!" Firestar hissed.

"I'm the oldest leader, and I say I should go first!" Tallstar spat.

"I don't like anyone here except Tigerstar, so _I_ should go first!" Leopardstar argued.

The three leaders' claws slid out, and the light of battle filled their eyes.

"Their going to battle at a Gathering!" Rowanpaw gasped to her friend, Cedarpaw. "StarClan will be angry!"

"Stop!" Tigerstar commanded.

The other three Clan leaders stared defiantly at Tigerstar as if they had been caught out of camp without permission but had a really good reason to do so.

"Leopardstar will go first," Tigerstar growled.

"I have one announcement," Leopardstar mewed as Firestar and Tallstar glared at her. "ThunderClan has been stealing RiverClan fish!"

"Why would we do that? Fish taste horrible!" Firestar spat. "It's WindClan who've been stealing prey from US!"

"And hunt in trees?" Tallstar inquired. "No thank you. RiverClan are the prey-stealers ; they've been stealing our rabbits!"

"Do any of you have any proof that this happened?" Tigerstar asked. Perfect. His plan was going well, and not a cat suspected him! Soon ShadowClan would rule the forest!

"I know ThunderClan filth on my territory when I smell it," Leopardstar growled.

"I can smell WindClan scent on my territory as well!" Firestar hissed.

Tallstar rolled his eyes. "Onewhisker, bring forth the evidence."

Onewhisker padded towards the Great Rock and dropped rabbit bones. Mistyfoot, Cloudtail, and Boulder all stepped forward to sniff it.

"It smells like RiverClan, alright," the three cats confirmed.

_So RiverClan have been stealing prey after all! _Tigerstar thought. _Not what I planned, but it will speed things up for sure._

"Prey-stealers!" Tallstar announced. "That's what the Clans have come to."

"Except for Shadowclan," Firestar mewed suspiciously. "They're usually in the thick of everything."

Every cat glared at Tigerstar.

"What are you staring at me for?" Tigerstar demanded. "I've taken no part in this! This is not the doing of Shadowclan!"

Firestar shrugged. "It's good enough for me."

Tallstar sniffed Tigerstar for some reason. Suddenly, his eyes grew round. "You smell like ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan at the same time!"

"So does everyone else." Tigerstar was glad he was prepared for one of the leaders to notice this. "We are at a Gathering.

Tallstar then smelled Leopardstar. "You just smell like RiverClan."

Suddenly, every cat glared at Tigerstar again.

"Tigerstar?" Rowanpaw mewed hesitantly. "Thanks for those WindClan rabbits."

"And the RiverClan fish and the ThunderClan mice," Cedarpaw added.

"That's it!" Mudclaw growled. "Tomorrow, when the truce is over, we're going to attack him!"

All the ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan cats nodded in agreement.

"No wonder that had so much prey!" Whitestorm gasped.

"....Did you just figure that out?" Deadfoot asked him.

Whitestorm nodded. "Yeah."

"I thought you were supposed to be wise," Featherpaw mewed.

Goldenflower chuckled. "Then you don't know him."

"This Gathering is over so that we can get enough sleep to kill Tigerstar!" Leopardstar yowled.

* * *

The next day....

"Everybody ready?" Firestar asked. "Warriors? Apprentices?"

"Yes, we're fine," Ashpaw rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with it!"

Firestar led all of the warriors and apprentices to the ShadowClan camp, where they met up with Tallstar, Leopardstar, and all of the warriors and apprentices in WindClan and RiverClan. They all stormed through the camp and killed Tigerstar and Boulder.

"Why'd you kill Boulder?" Rowanpaw asked.

* * *

**Yes, why did they kill Boulder? Maybe it's because no one liked him at all.**

**Well, it's finished. I did my best not to be random. What do you think? Yeah, Tigerstar sort of set the whole thing up. For some reason, he fed all two of his apprentices the prey he stole...except that RiverClan actually did steal a rabbit.**

**Well, today is the day they invented X Rays. It's X-ray day. And the 15th is Annoy Squidward day.**

**Happy X-Ray day!**

**~Spottedpaw13, 11-8-09~  
**


	14. What in the name of StarClan?

**This is something based on something on my profile. I found it on LakeroseLukos's profile. Basically, you put your 12 favorite warrior characters in any order, but they are numbered. The eighteenth question has this scenario with the numbered characters and pretty much never makes sense, but is hilarious. This is basically a long version of it. Also, the cats names are updated to Sunrise.  
**

**Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

**Squirrelflight sighed happily. She and Breezepelt were in a relationship. They were so happy together! She couldn't wait until they met later that day for their next date.

Suddenly, a rabbit appeared with a letter in its mouth.

"Thank you, Luna," Squirrelflight grinned. The gray rabbit with green eyes somehow saluted, then hopped somewhere else. Squirrelflight opened the letter...

* * *

Brackenfur looked around. No one saw him. Good. He padded to the ShadowClan border and waited.

Flamepaw appeared. "Brackenfur!"

Brackenfur grinned. Ah, to be in love. Wait, didn't he have a mate? What in the name of StarClan happened to Sorreltail?

* * *

_Dear Squirrelflight,_

_Brackenfur is going to run off with Flamekit, which is completely sick. Especially since Brackenfur has a mate and Flamepaw is a medicine cat apprentice. I really would like to know how that even remotely makes sense._

_However, that has nothing to do with this letter. I wanted to let you know that I'm breaking up with you for my half-brother, Jayfeather. I also want to know how that makes even a speck's worth of sense, but oh well. Seasons Greetings!_

_Sincerely, Breezepelt_

Squirreflight blinked. "We can read and write? Oh well. WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS HAPPENING?!?

* * *

Luna hopped to a rock. Some fog appeared for two seconds, then Spottedpaw13 appeared, shivering. "Excuse me while I barf."

* * *

Icepaw growled. That rotten Breezepelt!

"This has nothing to do with anything, but I'm dating Midnight!" Icepaw hissed. The small apperentice then ran to the sun drown place.

Foxpaw blinked. "WHAT. IN. THE. NAME. OF. STARCLAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

* * *

Squirrelflight ran off. She was alone. Heartbroken. First Brambleclaw dumped her, and now Breezepelt? She really needed a friend.

Eventually, after staring at the lake, Squirrelflight ran back to the ThunderClan camp. Cinderheart and Mousewhisker were chatting.

"Will you be my friends?" Squirrelflight asked as she ran over to them.

"Sure." The two cats shrugged. They did not want to know.

* * *

The three new friends ran off to be loners. They lived in extremely random places, and eventually met Sandstorm.

"I wondered where you went," Sandstorm blinked. "Apparently, you need to go and find love."

"Huh?" Squirrelflight blinked. This was making no sense at all.

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS HAPPENING TO THUNDERCLAN?!?!?!?" Spottedpaw13 yowled. "They're dumping each other like crazy, having about 10 different forbidden loves, and... I'm not even going to continue. I just want to know why I'm writing this."

* * *

For some reason, the three loners went back to ThunderClan. They never officially left in the first place, so no one really cared. Following Sandstorm's advice, two of them found love, but made Spottedpaw13 want to barf at the same time:

Cinderheart and Leafpool were now a happy couple. Mousewhisker and Brambleclaw were also dating.

Unfortunately, Squirrelflight did not meet the same results. Somehow, she got involved in a love triangle between Icepaw and Midnight.

"What???" Icepaw asked. "Why did I even start dating Midnight? Some kind of love triangle this is. We're all the same gender."

"Welcome to the club," Squirrelflight groaned.

* * *

**It wasn't extremely long, but oh well. This is pretty much exactly what the profile thing did, but I added Luna's part and Spottedpaw13's parts. It was creepy, but I thought it would make a good chapter in The Book of Random Stories.**

**Some of you are now scarred for life. I know, this is the most wrong thing I've ever read.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	15. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**You thought I forgot about The Origin of the Two Cat, didn't you? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-I did. Then I remembered and forgot again. And now that I've decided that in order to make an (NOT) awesome plot twist in Polar Opposites, I'll have to finish it. Seriously, I need to finish it before I get to the part in Polar Opposites that none of you are waiting for. Seriously, I have to.**

**Yup, no one is going to read this. Smooth, Kakashi. Smooth.**

**Disclaimer: We, meaning I, do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto the Abridged Series, or any other parodies of Naruto. Which is bad for me and good for you. Oh yeah, we don't own Warriors, StarClan, the Dark Forest cats, or anything of importance besides the horrible plot, Spottedpaw, and Cinderpaw. Yes.  


* * *

**Many moons later, Cinderpaw let out an evil laugh. "HA! I did it! I've taken over ShadowClan!"

"Did you say anything, Cinderstar?" a gray cat with a mask and a red eye asked.

"No, Kakashi," Cinderpaw (I'm Cinderstar- GEEZ! OKAY!) Er, Cinderstar sighed.

Yup, in the space of time that I skipped, Cinderpaw (Do we need to even say this one?) Um, Cinderstar took over ShadowClan. Then she used the awesome powers she DOESN'T have to make Kakashi a cat and make him her deputy. Tell me how this plot is remotely good, I command thee!

* * *

At the same time, Spottedpaw let out an evil laugh. "HA!" See, I told you.

In case you're interested, in the space of time that I skipped, Spottedpaw did absolutely nothing. She aged a little, gained nine lives, and her name changed to Spottedstar. WHY? Don't even bother, I'm skipping to the plot.

* * *

"Well, Cinderpaw, you sure have grown!" Spottestar commented.

"Well, Spottedpaw, you sure have grown," Cinderstar muttered boredly.

"I'm SpottedSTAR now!" Spottedstar mewed proudly.

"I'm Cinderstar now," Cinderstar muttered boredly. "Can we get on with this?"

Yeah, skipped to the battle between Spottedstar and Cinderp- Cinderstar, quiet you.

"Noooooooooooo," Spottedstar rolled her eyes. "I'm going to beat you and save the Clans!"

Cinderstar finally looked interested. "I'm going to beat you and go on with my evil plot."

"SU-"

"No," Cinderstar hissed. "No Naruto references."

"I was going to summon Clu-" Spottedstar complained.

"NO NARUTO ABRIDGED SERIES JOKES!" Cinderstar yowled. "For that, you die." Cinderstar moved forward. Her paw flicked.

"Whoops, I'm done," Spottedstar moaned as she collapsed. She fell into the pause where she lost a life. Cinderstar flicked her tail eight times, causing Spottedstar's tail to move eight times. Yeah...don't ask.

"Yeah, the plot is here," Spottedpaw13 commented.

"Wha- WOULD YOUJ GET OUT?!?" Cinderstar yowled. (No, I did not censor it, I even left the J in there. What a random J.)

Spottedpaw13 grumbled and left the plot.

"Now back to the plot," Cinderstar muttered as Spottedstar woke up.

"Somehow the experience caused me to lose eight lives. How cheesey," Spottedstar commented.

"Do you need any help, Cinderstar?" Kakshi asked.

Cinderstar glared at Kakashi. "Of course not-" Cinderstar broke off as claws scored through her throat.

"Score one for the good guys," Spottedstar cackled.

Cinderstar woke up. "Somehow I lost eight lives. Yeah, thanks a BUNCH."

"...Score _**8**_ for the good guys..." Spottedstar muttered.

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded the two cats.

Brokenstar looked around. "What am I doing here?"

"GET OUT OF OUR SCENE!" Bluestar spat.

Brokenstar muttered something inaudible as he left. Although he said something about 'Dark Forest cats'.

"Hello, Cinderstar, Spottedstar," Silverstream mewed making a face that looked similar to ^_^

"....Creepy...." Spottedstar commented.

"Pssst, there's dots around the last two things you said," Cinderstar whispered.

"Anyway," Silverstream continued with a less happy face. "You two have certainly proven that you are not capable of keeping nine lives. I mean come on, we gave you those lives two days ago, and you already have only one left."

"How stupid is that?" Tallstar added.

"Shut up, Tallstar," Silverstream told him. "Well, forget it! You two certainly can't handle it, so we're undoing it."

"Huh?" Cinderstar asked. Suddenly, she and Spottedpaw were only eight moons old. "Hey, we're only eight moons old now!"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," Spottedstar mewed sarcastically.

"The two of you are now only eight moons old. You are now Spottedpaw and Cinderpaw again. You're going to relive your lives, with a twist," Bluestar announced. "You're never going to age. EVER."

"Ever?" Cinderpaws whimpered. "How can an eight moon old cat be leader of ShadowClan?"

''We brought Blackstar back to life for that, and we turned Kakashi back into...well, whatever he's supposed to be. We've fixed the mess you two caused," Frostfur mewed, happy to have a line. Finally. I mean sheesh, after The New Prophecy, she was NEVER. MENTIONED. AGAIN.

"Well that stinks," Cinderpaw decided.

"Life stinks," Bluestar retorted. "Deal with it." And with that, StarClan disappeared.

"Well, this stinks." Spottedpaw announced.

"I ALREADY SAID THAT-"

* * *

**I'm so evil, I get to interrupt Cinderpaw. Fear my evilness. **

**And yes, it's done. For all purposes and pants, there's now a textbook on 'The Origin of the Two Cat'. Which really is evil, because it doesn't skip in time. Wow, I really am evil sometimes. MUHAHAHAHA- not very much.**

**Well, the torture is over. No it's not, I have to go and get caught up on The Book of Challenges. Would you people PLEASE send in challenges that DON'T involve ROMANCE?!? It's depressing and caused the story to fall into standby.**

**~Spottedpaw13 is wearing pajamas and fuzzy socks that she got for Christmas. Don't judge me!~  
**


	16. Dedicated to Some CRAZY Pairings

**I just want to say I feel very honored. Since the Story Traffic page won't show those wonderful graphs, I had to look at the Story Stats page, and I discovered that wow, two of my stories are in a community! Even if its a community for finished Warriors stories, it mentioned the stories should be seen in their glory! Applause to The Resurrection and Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw in ThunderClan! Whoever emailed the staff of the community, thanks, you are awesome.  
I got bored, so here is a story that brings up weird pairings, most of my own invention, but the strangest are made by readers like you.**

* * *

"Wow," Cinderpaw commented. "Two stories of Spottedpaw13's are in a community. I did start writing them, but she finished them off for me. And ha, I'm in them both! How do you feel now, Firestar?"

"I was in them both, too," Firestar protested.

"Yes, you also died in one of them," Cinderpaw reminded him.

"Wait, that story is in a community?" Firestar's fur turned white. "How did that story ever gain glory?"

"There's an army of Firestar haters out there," Cinderpaw mewed grimly.

"Can we get to the subject of the chapter?" Spottedpaw13 asked impatiently.

"Fine, tell them about the weird pairings out there." Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

"Well, at this moment, I'm looking at every single Warriors romance story, looking for weird pairings," Spottedpaw13 began. "I felt like documenting some weird pairings. But all the pairings are either OC pairings or pairings the Erin Hunters brought on. So while I do this, Lavapaw will announce some weird pairings from anything we think off."

"Probably one of the weirdest, introduced by Nickelodeon, is MarlenexKing Julien III from Penguins of Madagascar," Lavapaw cringed. "You all probably know who King Julien is, Marlene is an otter. Anyway, apparently King Julien is Marlene's boyfriend and she doesn't even know it according to Julien. In the Warriors/Naruto world, a weird pairing libithewolf had Spottedpaw13 write about is IvykitxSasuke. Then again, I'm not surprised, since everyone likes the emo people."

"Creepy people," Cinderpaw muttered. "Why can't you be NORMAL?"

"There is no such thing as normal," Spottedpaw13 growled. "Just look at me."

"A weird pairing from the Naruto world Spottedpaw13 came up with herself while trying to remember weird pairings is SakuraxKabuto. Don't even ask."

"If you ask, I'll force you to listen to the Foo Fighters AND Miley Cyrus for a year," Spottedpaw13 added."Oh, here's one! DovepawxTigerpaw...Shouldn't it be Tigerheart? Oh, in the first chapter it is Tigerheart. And....SpottedleafxTigerstar? They're RELATED!"

"Okay, I admit, DovepawxTigerheart is pretty neat....but that last one has me convinced I need to have therapy." Cinderpaw gagged.

"Umm....Oh yeah. JayfeatherxPoppyfrost, which is something else Spottedpaw13 just thought of," Lavapaw mewed. Then she glanced at Spottedpaw13. "I think you have a brain problem."

"Hey, I'm updating! Stop mocking me!" Spottedpaw13 muttered, confirming Lavapaw's suspicions.

"HollyleafxStormfur?" Lavapaw asked, looking over Spottedpaw13's shoulder at the computer screen. "Didn't you have a dream about LeafpoolxStormfur once?"

"I refuse to go into that subject," Spottedpaw13 growled.

"And why do half of these have to be random forbidden relationships?" Lavapaw asked. "DovepawxTigerheart is more popular than I thought. And a LOT are about relationships that ended."

"That's it," Spottedpaw13 muttered, pressing a button on the mouse. "I can't stand to read anymore. More strange relationships I've come up with in the past thirty seconds are FirestarxLeopardstar, LeopardstarxOnestar, WarioxDaisy (Ew...that's from Mario), GraystripexMistyfoot, FirestarxMistyfoot, IcepawxLionblaze, CinderheartxThornclaw, and CreamxSonic (That's a Sonic pairing....)

"Raise your paw if you're not completely scarred for life right now," Firestar muttered. "Besides, who pairs me up with Mistyfoot?"

"Believe me, I could write about that one," Spottedpaw13 told him. "But you'll have to tie me to a chair and take away my technology before I do that."

No cat's paw was raised. Did I mention that a LOT of Warriors cats were hear?

"FurzepawxTroutpaw!" Spottedpaw13 muttered. "Have fun eating pie!"

* * *

**Despite what you're thinking, I haven't finally snapped. But I did have a wacky dream about LeafpoolxStormfur which I will never write. I won't even tell you what the rating would be.  
Did I mention DovepawxLionblaze? DovepawxJayfeather? SandstormxTigerstar? Did I mention my mind is scary, and Jayfeather wouldn't even think about looking into it?**


	17. Humor 101 by Spottedpaw13

**I'm not going to point out anyone, or mention names, but recently I was asked for advice on how to make a good humor story. To me, my humor is...well, decent, but I guess what works works. Anyway, even if it's hard to explain, I'm just going to explain it to some apprentices for anyone else who feels like reading....

* * *

**"GR! STUPID TAUROS! WHY DID YOU KILL MY POKEMON?" Spottedpaw13 growled.

"Um, Spottedpaw13, we're all here," Dovepaw mewed.

"Oh, yes, um, hi! Welcome to Humor 101!" Spottedpaw13 mewed halfheartedly. "I'm Spottedpaw13, your, um, I'm just going to teach you about writing humor, okay? I feel icky, so this is going to be quick." the Author glanced down at her game. "Curse you, Joey!"

"Umm...." Troutpaw glared at Spottedpaw13.

"Sorry," Spottedpaw13 apologized. "Okay, now how many of you have read my stories that have 'humor' as one of the genres?"

Furzepaw, Hollowpaw, and Ivypaw raised* a paw.

"Did you like it?"

"NO." the three apprentices told her.

"Awesome. I'm going to teach you how to do better than me." Spottedpaw13 turned around and grabbed a marker, stepping up to a white board. "There are two things I use when writing humor." The Author drew a line down the middle of the white board. "The thing I use, mostly accidental, is other sources." On the top of the left half, she wrote 'Other Sources'.

"What do you mean by 'Other sources'?" Ferretpaw asked.

"That's a good question, I suppose." Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "By other sources, anything funny you've ever witnessed, watched, read, etc. For example, any video on Youtube that's funny. Finding Nemo, a funny movie. The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, which had a few funny moments. Star Fox 64, which many people like to make fun of. Your annoying siblings. You get the jest of things." Under 'Other sources', Spottedpaw13 wrote 'Videos, Movies, Books, Video Games, People you Know'.

"The other thing I use, the stuff in there on purpose, is from my own mind. Most people only know the part of me that doesn't say much and is always thinking about something silently. In contrast, I have a really hyper side that won't shut up and can make up really bad jokes and stuff. If my cousin is reading this, you may remember my hyperness yesterday after drinking a Mountain Dew for the first time in months. This side comes up with everything ORIGINAL in my stories. Any questions?"

"Why are your stories so LAME?" Starlingpaw asked.

"Because shut up," Spottedpaw13 growled. "Class dismissed."

* * *

**Sorry, this was hurried, but I'm in the middle of present making for a friend. I'm going to a birthday party tomorrow! Anyway, I'm probably not updating until...Sunday-ish. I'm going to be busy the rest of the day- I need to finish up a video, get dressed in two hours, and draw something. I'm also going to try to do a few things on some video games. Tomorrow I'm going to a sledding party and the birthday party I mentioned, which is a sleepover. Also going to try to do a few things on some handheld video games. But that's what's up.**


	18. A Bit Too Much of Firestar and Fire Star

**Okay, welcome to the last chapter. This used to get updating all the time, but now I struggle coming up with ideas for it. So this is the official last chapter. Basically, I felt like making fun of Firestar, so here you go.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 padded into ThunderClan's camp, noticing the lack of cats around. Well, in the middle of the day, who's actually in camp? Shrugging, Spottedpaw13 entered Firestar's den.

"Firestar, there's something you should know," Spottedpaw13 mewed.

"What?" Firestar asked. For some reason, he just woke up. Don't ask.

"Using the words fire and star for fiction uses is very common," Spottedpaw13 told him.

"WHAT???" Firestar hissed. "How dare they? What is there that they use??"

"Well, first of all, there's you-" Spottedpaw13 began.

"I'm FICTION?" Firestar inquired.

"Yes. There's you, to begin with. Then there's a character from way back, a mutant super hero called Firestar from 'Spiderman and Friends'."

"He better be a male," Firestar muttered.

"Firestar is a female," Spottedpaw13 admitted.

"Anything else to put me in a bad mood?" Firestar grumbled.

"There's a book called Fire star by some person that I can't remember the name of. It's the third in a four book series, and it's pretty good. I read it recently, and the main character almost died."

"Didn't David Rain also almost die in book 2?" Cinderpaw asked, suddenly appearing.

"Yeah, Gwilanna squished him with the floor and-" Spottedpaw13 was becoming more excited.

"We don't need book spoilers," Cinderpaw spat, disappearing.

"There's a book called Firestar by someone other person, which I've never read," Spottedpaw13 added.

"Really?" Firestar grumbled.

Spottedpaw13 showed him the google search.

"'Results **1** - **10** of about **168,000,000** for **fire star**. (**0.10** seconds)'," Firestar muttered.

"Ooh, look, a Warriors Wiki!" Spottedpaw13 noted. "There's a female autobot named Firestar? Freaky."

Firestar fainted.

"Look at all of these companies!" Spottedpaw13 added, not noticing Firestar fainted.

* * *

**Kinda short, but there is a lot of stuff related to 'Firestar' or 'fire star'. Seriously, Google has about 168,000,000 results for fire star. ****471,000 results are from a search on Google for Firestar. I think there's something up here. And don't get me started on Graystripe...  
Hope you enjoyed the story. Ta-ta!**


End file.
